Mother, Why Does the World Go 'Round?
by lalaclairi
Summary: Tori Vega doesn't like not being in control of her life. tori/beck/jade.


_we sing. we dance. we steal things._

He's staring at her but notreally staring at her and oh gosh, it feels like he's burning a hole through her head. She can see fire in his eyes and it's scaryscaryscary (She had no idea he could get mad at her).

It's too quiet, too quiet, and the only sound in the room is the ice that's being made in her fridge.

His grip on his pencil tightens and she bites her lip and in a moment of courage, grabs his hand in a soft move; his face softens and they're moving closer&closer-

"Don't think I'm letting you off the hook, Vega-"

_Crap._

But now they're kissing and nothing really matters.

-x-

He knows it's not right. How Tori and Jade are always fighting.

And he promises he'll fix it.

_(_r e a l l y_)_

-x-

She knows it's not right. How when Jade is sick he'll show up on her doorway to go too school and only kisses her when no one's looking.

And she promises she'll leave him alone.

_(_r e a l l y_)_

-x-

_we sing._

She's always liked to sing, ever since she was little -

But she had assumed she was no good (How could you not when your older sister is Trina?)

At the Big Showcase...when everyone told her how she was-

She felt so...wonderful.

(And in the back of her mind she knows it's kind of notright how she didn't really want to be a performer and she always wanted to be a lawyer and now she does and Trina's wanted to be a performer ever since she was just f o u r years old but she likes to ignore that voice.)

((That's the same voice that reminds her how _this _is hurting Jade&Andre&Cat(now she'll really never have him.)))

But she forgets all about this when Beck and her are rehearsing for Andre's newest play and their voices make the sweetest music and Jade is seething in anger and runs out and Andre is just looking at them with a blank face and Cat's lower lip is trembling and ohmygosh it's the kissing part!

This is the only situation where they can kiss in public and she thanks the gods for making her so good at memorizing scripts.

-x-

_we dance._

It's the Valentine's Day dance.

The most important day for every one at Hollywood Arts...

Except maybe Jade, who she heard was going to stay home and watch _100 Worst Cheer-leading Accidents._

There's red&pink paper hearts hung up in the gym and she likes to think she looks amazing.

She decided on a red (That's Beck's favorite color) dress that was like mid-thigh (She can feel the boys (Andre) eye's on her) and super-high pumps and she knows she's gonna have millions of blisters on her feet.

All she can think about is BeckBeckBeck and she knows they can't kiss or hug or anything in public but pretty much everyone has figured something is notquiteright.

But she can't find him and she thinks for maybe a minute he's hiding from her and ohmygosh there's just way too many people in this stupid gym and she feels light-headed she'sgottagetoutofher**NOW**.

She's making her way out of there at the speed of lightning, which isn't a smart move in heels, and she feels like it's slow motion as she screams out and the music screeches to a halt and the crowd parts and she's fallingfalling (She was always meant to fall.) and Andre&Beck are running towards her and Andre is elbowing Beck out of the way and she really has hit rock bottom.

(There's this heartbreaking pain in her ankle and she's crying like a stupid little baby, that's what the Jade in her mind tells her, and Beck is telling her to calmtheheckdown and Andre is cradling her in his arms, telling her to let it all out and she'sjustsoconfused she doesn't know what to do!)

After a while everyone gets tired of their drama and Sinjin starts the music back up again and everyone is dancing -

_Having the time of our lives._

-x-

_we steal things._

Tori Vega was always a good girl.

But she knows in her heart a good girl would never do this-

Steal - steal - (She can't s a y it, it would make it too real.)

And she's fallen into this bottomless pit and she feels like this will never end.

(But high school always has to come to a close.)

And she's lost a friend and analmostmaybe friend and her sanity and Tori Vega doesn't like not being in control of her life.

-x-

**A/N: **lol, as soon as I got this prompt I started writing...I know this is weird and choppy and maybe crappy (Hey, I'm a rhymer!) but anySCHOOZH this is what I give to you! Review, maybefavorite, make me happy! kthxbi :)

(If you're gonna flame this, please at least don't be an anon. reviewer so I can try to figure out why you hate me story so much.)


End file.
